Fluid handling systems often use flexible tubes to transport fluid between system components. Each tube attaches to a fluid connector that is mounted on a system component. The fluid connector secures an open end of the tube to allow fluid flow from the tube into the system component via a conduit within the fluid connector.
When a fluid connector breaks or becomes defective it may be replaced by installing a new fluid connector into the system component. The new fluid connector may be coated with a sealant and fastened to the system component. An insufficient amount of sealant may cause fluid leaks, while an excessive amount of sealant may restrict or block fluid flow. These defects are typically not discovered until the system is back online and operational for a period of time.
A defective installation of a fluid connector may prove costly since it can necessitate multiple installation procedures each with a period of system downtime. System downtime may be made even longer if the fluid connectors are attached to a system component which is difficult to reach or remove for maintenance. It is therefore desirable to improve the manual installation of fluid connectors to reduce installation time and minimize defective installations.